Twice Bitten
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Just when Korra salvages her relationship with her father, something happens that brings them even closer while bringing up bad memories for Tonraq. R/R


Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: This is a follow up story to "Hunting Surprises."

"Twice Bitten"

Korra entered her house in the South Pole as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake her parents who were undoubtedly sleeping now that everything with Unalaq and Vatu was over with. Korra felt like she could sleep for a month herself. As she made her way towards her bedroom, she saw a light on in the kitchen. Moving in that direction, Korra sighed with relief when she recognized her father sitting at the table. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Tonraq gazed up at the sound and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Is it okay if I join you?" she asked.

"Of course it is," her father replied. He indicated the seat across from him and Korra sat down. A few minutes of silence passed before the teenage Avatar broke it.

"Dad, I'm sorry for everything," Korra began. She was looking at the table top as she spoke, unable to look her father in the eye. She had apologized before, but she felt the need to do it again especially after she had found her father injured at Unalaq's hands.

Tonraq frowned when he saw the expression on his daughter's face. He hated seeing her in so much emotional pain. He wanted so badly to take it away, but he knew neither he nor Senna could do that. Even so, he was determined to help her through this, no matter how long it took. Getting up from his chair, Tonraq went over and knelt down in front of Korra. He reached a hand out and tilted her chin upward so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Korra, look at me," he gently, but firmly commanded.

"I…I can't!" she closed her eyes as more tears came. She let them fall as the guilt seemed to squeeze her heart. She took a deep breath as she fought against the urge to be sick.

"Korra, its okay, look at me," Tonraq repeated.

Korra opened her cyan eyes and forced herself to lock them with her father's cobalt ones. It took all her self-control not to look away.

Tonraq smiled a little at her progress.

"That's it. I'm not mad at you. I understand you were confused and angry. You had a right to be. I forgive you. I forgave you six months ago. I love you, princess."

Korra half laughed when she heard the old nickname leave her father's mouth. He hadn't called her that since she was fourteen-years-old.

"I love you too, Dad," Korra threw her arms around his neck just like she had done the night her parents had been arrested by Unalaq. She let the remaining tears fall as she felt her father comb a hand through her hair. As she felt her eyes start to close from exhaustion this time, Korra relaxed as she felt her father lift her into his arms and carry her somewhere. She didn't protest as he laid her down and covered her with a blanket. She felt him land a kiss to her forehead and run a hand through her hair before standing to leave.

"Sweet dreams, princess," he whispered.

"Love you, Dad," Korra mumbled before she drifted off for the night...

*****

Korra felt like a small snow leopard had landed on her chest the next morning as she opened her cyan eyes, identical to her mother in color and shape. She smiled slightly when she saw who it was.

"Korra, come on! I wanna go penguin sledding with you!"

"Ikki, what are you doing here?" Korra gave the little girl a hug and ruffled her pigtails before gently pushing her a little so she could get out of bed.

"A little while ago. Aunt Senna said you were still asleep, but that I could come and see if you were awake because it was getting late."

Korra nodded. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood and went about the task of getting dressed. Once she was done, she brushed her hair out and put it in her signature style ponytail. She followed Ikki into the kitchen where Jinora, Tenzin, Katara and Korra's parents were hanging out. Senna walked over to Korra and gave her a hug and kiss, which the teenage Avatar returned.

"Morning, little one," Senna greeted her daughter.

"Hey, Mom," Korra pulled away a minute later only to be hugged by Jinora. She smiled and hugged her little sister back. "Hey, Jinora, how are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you," the twelve-year-old announced.

"I missed you too," Korra assured her. With that, she went over and sat down in her usual spot. She had only been sitting there a minute or so when she felt a strong, gentle pair of arms hug her from behind. She smiled, turned around and hugged her father back.

"Morning," He said so only she could hear him.

"Morning," Korra replied.

"Did you sleep okay?" her father asked in a normal volume.

Korra nodded just as her mother set a plate down in front of her.

"I wanna sit next to Korra!" Ikki announced. She practically flew over to the chair next to the Avatar on her left and made herself comfortable.

Tonraq chuckled at the youngster's actions. Ruffling Korra's hair, he went back to his seat.

Once breakfast was served, everyone talked amongst themselves while enjoying the food Senna had prepared.

"Now can we go penguin sledding, please, please, please!" Ikki batted her brown eyes at Korra.

Korra giggled.

"Okay, Ikki. Just let me help my Mom with the dishes and then we can go."

Ikki pouted. It quickly turned into a smile as she stated, "I can help you!"

"You girls don't have to do that," Senna said, overhearing their conversation.

"I want to," Korra insisted.

"That's sweet, honey, but go and have fun with Ikki. You need some fun," Senna patted her shoulder and ruffled Ikki's hair as she went passed their chairs.

"YAY!" Ikki jumped to her feet and pulled on Korra's right arm, "Korra, come on! I wanna penguin sled!"

"Okay, let's go," Korra turned to Jinora, "do you wanna come with us, kiddo?"

Jinora shook her head.

"No thanks. I wanna spend some time with Gran Gran."

"Okay," Korra shrugged. "We'll see you later then." With that, she let Ikki drag her outside to where the penguins hung out. She helped Ikki find a penguin that was fun while still being gentle. Once the eight-year-old was settled, Korra picked one of her own. Before she knew it, she and Ikki were zooming down a hill. Both of them laughing and enjoying the experience and each other's company.

"Let's go again!" Ikki suggested.

"Okay, one more time," Korra consented.

"YAY!" Ikki shouted. With that, she got on her penguin and was down the hill before Korra had even hopped back on hers. She followed her little sister, hoping she would get to her before she got herself into any trouble. Getting to the bottom of the hill, Korra hopped off her penguin to find Ikki examining something in the snow.

"Korra, come here! I think I found something," Ikki announced.

"What is it, Ikki?" Korra walked over to where the eight-year-old was crouching. She smiled when she saw what Ikki had found. "That's an artic caterpillar," she explained.

"Do they turn into butterflies like the ones in republic city?" Ikki asked.

"No," Korra frowned. "Ikki, we better get back. This area is home to some dangerous animals. I don't want you getting hurt."

"What kind of animals?" Ikki asked. She followed Korra back to their penguins.

"Polar bear dogs bigger than Naga, wild ones. And snow leopards and all kinds of…" Korra's voice trailed off as she heard something drop out of her pocket. Bending down to get it, she pushed back a pile of snow and spotted what she was looking for. Reaching out her right hand, she closed it around the bracelet Mako had given her. The minute she did, she pulled her hand back as a searing pain went up her arm. She fell to her knees as the pain seemed to triple. Before she knew what was going on, she was doubled over as she expelled whatever she had eaten that morning, along with her meager dinner from the night before.

"Korra!" Ikki shouted in alarm. "What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?" she gestured to the spot where Korra had thrown up.

"Ikki, go…go get my…get my Dad," Korra ordered as best she could.

"I don't wanna leave you," Ikki looked scared and Korra could hear fear in her voice.

"You have to. I need my Dad," Korra explained before heaving again. This time, nothing came up right away.

"Ikki, please!" Korra was trying her best to breathe through the pain, but it was hard.

"Okay," with that, Ikki took off in the same direction they had come. She reached the house in a matter of ten minutes. She found Tonraq talking with her father in the living room.

"Ikki, what's wrong?" Tenzin asked. He could tell something was very wrong by the expression on his middle daughter's face.

"Korra's hurt!" Ikki cried. "We were penguin sledding and she dropped her bracelet. She bent down to get it and then she got sick. Her right arm looks red!"

"Where is she?" Tonraq demanded. He stood up and grabbed his parka.

"At the bottom of the hill where the sledding penguins are," Ikki replied.

"Tonraq, be careful," Senna gave him a quick hug which he returned.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her home," he assured his wife. With that, he left. He thanked the spirits that he knew the area so well. He arrived at the spot Ikki had described in a matter of fifteen minutes. He would have been there five minutes earlier, but he got turned around due to his desire to quickly find Korra. When he first spotted her, he was just glad she was still alive. He had a feeling what had happened when Ikki had said her right arm was red. Tonraq had a feeling Ikki had meant infected, which could only mean one thing. If Tonraq was right, he had to get Korra back home to Senna and Katara fast. He approached her and knelt down on her left side so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Korra, it's okay," Tonraq gently, but swiftly lifted his daughter into his arms, "I have you, princess. You're gonna be okay."

"Dad…" Korra breathed as the pain grew worse, "it hurts!" she let the tears fall now that she felt safe. She was also starting to feel sick to her stomach again, but she tried her best to fight it for as long as she could.

"Shh, I know, sweetie, I know. Believe me, I know what you're going through. You'll feel better soon," her father soothed.

Korra could hear the sound of familiar voices as they entered the house. She felt herself being placed in someone else's arms. She relaxed even more when she heard her mother's soft, gentle voice assuring her.

"Little one, it's okay. Katara and I are gonna take care of you."

Korra felt her mother carry her to a bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried.

"Shh, I know, sweetheart, I'm gonna help you. What hurts exactly?" she urgently asked.

"My right arm," Korra replied before swallowing hard. "Ma-Mom, I'm gonna throw…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt her mother place something underneath of her chin as her stomach lurched. Once she was done, she felt her mother help her to lie down.

"Korra, I need to see your right arm," Senna explained as gently as she could.

"Wha-where's Dad?" Korra asked breathlessly.

"I'll get him for you after I examine your arm," her mother promised. With that, she started the examination. She tried to be as gentle as possible, but Korra still let out a sob or two, making Senna's heart break. "Shh, shh, little one it's okay, I know. I need to get Katara to help you. I'll be right back," with that, she planted a kiss on Korra's forehead and left the room.

"Dad, please," Korra reminded her through a whimper.

"All right, little one," Senna comforted. With that, she left the room. She entered the living room to find Tenzin comforting Ikki, Jinora whispering something like a prayer underneath her breath while Katara looked through a book. Spotting her husband entering the room from the kitchen, Senna went straight for him. "Korra's asking for you," she told him. "She's in a lot of pain. I examined her arm. She was bitten by the same snake that bit you back before we were married."

Tonraq frowned at his wife's revelation.

"I'll meet you in there," Tonraq said. "Where is she?"

"Our room," Senna replied. With that, she went over to Katara. "We need your help. You're the only one who knows how to extract the poison from a rat snake."

Katara stood immediately and followed Senna back into the room where Korra was.

******

"Dad!" Korra whimpered the minute she saw him enter the room. She was trying hard not to throw up again. She was also feeling dizzy and her arm was hurting something awful.

"I'm right here, Korra," Tonraq assured her. He sat down beside her on her left and started stroking her hair. He then pulled her into his lap. He hadn't held her in years.

Korra buried her face in her father's chest and let the tears fall.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, princess, I know, believe me, I know what you're going through," he soothed.

This got Korra's attention.

"You do?" she coughed a little as she swallowed hard once again.

Glancing around, Tonraq saw a clean basin on the nightstand. He grabbed it with his free hand and placed it underneath Korra's chin.

Korra let out another whimper as she heaved for the third time that day. She was tired of throwing up. She just wanted the pain and nausea to stop. Once she was done, she sipped from a water canteen her father gently pressed to her lips. After she drank all she could, she buried her face in his shoulder as more tears came.

Just then, Senna and Katara joined them.

Senna frowned when she saw the state her daughter was in. She came up alongside Korra on her left and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, you need to let Dad lay you down now. That's the only way Katara and I can help you. He can stay with you," she assured her daughter.

Korra locked eyes with her father and the fear and pain in her cyan depths spoke volumes.

"It's okay," Tonraq assured her as he laid her upon the bed, "I'm not leaving."

Senna frowned when she realized what she was going to have to do.

"Korra, you're going to feel my hands on your shoulders," she explained, "I need to hold you still so Katara can get the poison out. It's important that you don't fight me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay," Korra breathed.

"That's my girl," Senna praised. With that, she took Tonraq's place and pulled Korra against her while firmly holding onto her shoulders. She made sure her grip wasn't too tight, but tight enough that Korra wouldn't be able to move much. She nodded to Katara and the waterbending master started the procedure.

Korra gritted her teeth as she felt something sharp cut into her skin. She was about to ask her mother what was going on, but she thought better of it. She figured she would have told her if she wanted her to know.

"What can I do?" Tonraq asked. He felt helpless. His daughter was in pain and he wanted to take it away.

"Keep her focused on you," Senna suggested.

Tonraq nodded. He sat next to Korra on her left and grabbed her free left hand.

The minute Korra and her father made contact, she locked her eyes with his and found it was a little easier to breathe.

"That's my girl," Tonraq encouraged, "Just keep looking at me and breathing. You're doing great."

"Is it supposed to hurt like this?" she half asked, half sobbed.

Tonraq felt like his heart was being torn in two. He never wanted Korra to go through this. He had a sudden flashback to when it had happened to him. He had asked Senna that same exact question.

"I felt the same way when it happened to me," Tonraq revealed.

"Did…Ma-Mom help…you?" Korra asked as she swallowed hard.

"Yeah she did," her father replied. He picked the basin up with his free hand and held it underneath Korra's chin just in case.

Korra let out a whimper as her stomach lurched yet again. She just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with.

"It's okay, princess," Tonraq soothed, "you'll feel better soon. I promise," he reached out and smoothed a few strands of hair away from Korra's face.

"Daddy's right," Senna assured her while still maintaining a firm grip on her shoulders.

"I'm almost done," Katara announced.

"Is it working?" Senna asked.

"Yes," Katara replied.

Senna sighed with relief upon hearing those words.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Katara bandaged Korra's arm.

"Did you get all of the poison out?" Senna asked. She relaxed her grip on Korra's shoulders slightly.

"Yes," Katara replied.

"Thank the spirits," Senna breathed.

Tonraq nodded, his attention still focused on Korra.

"Little one, I'm gonna let you go now, " Senna told her. "You need to take it easy though."

"Okay," Korra mumbled as exhaustion from the whole morning caught up with her. The minute she felt her mother release her, Korra sat up with some difficulty.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Senna asked. She reached out, all intentions of helping the seventeen-year-old lay back down.

Korra held up her hand in a stop motion before making her way over to where her father was still sitting.

"Tonraq…" Senna said, indicating their daughter's intentions with her eyes.

Tonraq nodded as he reached out his arms to catch her. He nodded to his wife as he pulled Korra into his arms.

"Tired….really tired…" Korra mumbled as her eyes closed as she laid her head against her father's chest.

"I know you are, princess, just try and sleep. I've got you," Tonraq assured her. "That's it, just close your eyes, honey."

"Don't…let go…" Korra requested as she drifted off.

"I won't, I promise," Tonraq bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aw, Korra's definitely a Daddy's girl," Senna smiled at the sight, despite the situation. She was just grateful their daughter was going to be okay.

Tonraq smiled in agreement.

"Is there anything we need to watch for?" Senna asked, turning towards Katara.

"If her arm becomes infected, you need to get me. Infected as in a rash. She should be able to eat again by tomorrow. If she vomits once more, don't worry. Her body's just reacting to the poison," Katara assured Senna and Tonraq.

"Okay," Senna bent down and kissed Korra on the cheek. "I love you so much little one," she ran a hand through her hair before standing up and following Katara out of the room.

As Tonraq felt Korra start to thrash in her sleep, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, hoping his reassurances would calm her down. It worked a few minutes later. Senna was right. Ever since she had been born, Korra had been a Daddy's girl when it came down to it. And as Tonraq held Korra close, much like he had done when she was little, he thanked the spirits that he had been able to salvage his relationship with his daughter. He would do anything for his little girl, even though she wasn't so little anymore. And that was a promise he knew he would be able to keep.

THE END


End file.
